


In His Arms

by actually_satan



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Brett comforts him, Hurt/Comfort, James is upset, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: Brett comes home to find James crying and wants to do what he can to comfort him.





	In His Arms

Brett arrived home not long after James and was going to happily tell his boyfriend about the shit show he’d seen while out, but stopped himself when he saw him on the couch. James sat curled up, his feet pulled up on the cushion, arms wrapped around himself. He wasn't crying and there were no indications he had been, but Brett could tell there was something upsetting him. 

At first he decided to wait. James wasn’t always one for talking about what was on his mind, so Brett did a few things to keep him busy while he waited for James to come to him. Similar situations had happened in the past. Whether James was on the couch, on their bed, or standing against the counter in thought, he would come to him after about ten minutes and talk to him about what was wrong. Then Brett would do his best to comfort him because seeing James upset hurt him in a way nothing else did. He put away his keys, had a little something to eat, and changed his clothes, expecting for it to be around talking time. When he came back to the living room, James was still sat there, almost the same as before, but now with his head down on his knees.

Brett felt worry creeping into his chest, so he walked over to the couch and sat down next to James. When he didn't get any reaction, he put an arm around James's shoulders and felt his boyfriend lean against him. “What happened?” He asked, rubbing his shoulder. James didn't say anything. He only turned and pressed his nose into the crook of Brett’s neck with a sniffle. “Do you want to talk about it?” James shook his head.

They stayed like that for a moment. The contact seemed to help James, but he could tell he was still upset. Brett could practically feel the misery radiating from him.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” He asked softly, leaning his cheek against James’s head. There was silence for a few seconds until he got an answer.

“I like hugs.” James said quietly, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Brett could feel the wet of his tears on his skin and it broke his heart.

“Come here, honey.” He opened his arms up and James fell into them, cradled up against his chest. Brett held onto him tightly, rubbing his back with one of his hands, the other stroking his hair. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head as James shook against him, more tears falling from his eyes, muffled sobs escaping his mouth.

Brett would hold him for as long as he needed to. Even after an hour, when James would fall asleep against his chest, a light snore emitting from him, Brett would be there. He would kiss at his cheeks and tell him loved him even if he wouldn't hear. All he wanted was to keep James safe and secure in his arms.


End file.
